Romeu & Julieta
by Juuh-chan
Summary: Cansou desses malditos clichês? Bom... Esse é mais um deles. Ou quase. Uma sátira aos malditos clichês que entopem o FF.
1. Introdução

_Querido diário,_

_Prazer em conhecer-te, meu nome é Sakura. Pretendo começar a escrever em você a partir de agora..._

_Aviso desde já que viver comigo é perigoso. Meu West Highland Terrier, o Dan, acha que você é um aperitivo. Sou apenas uma estudante colegial normal, exceto pelo meu cabelo, que é rosa. Acabo de mudar-me para uma nova casa, que é enorme. Amanhã as aulas voltam, ainda bem, cansei de passar os dias no ócio. Mesmo saindo toda semana com meus amigos, não aguento muito tempo sem aprender alguma coisa útil. Minhas amigas adoram me chamar de nerd, mas na minha opnião elas é que são burras. Elas também acham que eu sou meio má, mas aí eu não discordo. Desde pequena sou meio conturbada, então eu e meu melhor amigo de infância iamos ao psicólogo juntos, o Sasuke. Eu acho que ele é ainda mais conturbado que eu, pelos seus traumas de infância._

_Quando eu tinha oito anos, fui para um churrasco da família em um sítio longínquo e como não tinha ninguém para conversar, comecei a me entrosar com um coelho. Ele se chamava Romeu e morreu algumas horas depois, quando um primo meu sem querer caiu encima dele. Desde então, Romeu tornou-se meu amigo imaginário e me acompanha o tempo todo, sob forma de um coelhinho parecido com o de desenhos. Nesse instante, Romeu está do meu lado me socando por chamá-lo de amigo "imaginário". Acho que de tanto acreditar nele quando era pequena, hoje ele realmente é real. Nunca contei sobre ele pra ninguém, exceto Sasuke._

_Acabei descobrindo que Sasuke também tinha uma amiga imaginária, que por coincidência também era um coelho, por isso decidimos batizá-la, já que até então era chamada de "coelha", colocando seu nome de Julieta. Eu nunca consegui ver Julieta assim como Sasuke nunca viu Romeu, mas sei que Romeu e Julieta são "bons amigos". À quatro anos atrás, a família de Sasuke mudou-se para a Inglaterra e desde então nunca mais nos falamos. Foi uma das únicas vezes na minha vida que me lembro ter chorado._

_Bom, chega de falar de coelhos e amigos foragidos e voltemos ao que interessa: você. Não sou tão psicótica para perguntar "Tudo bem, como vai?" mas ainda estou escrevendo aqui pois pretendo gravar registros para gerações futuras, principalmente no que se diz a problemas psicológicos. Sei que provavelmente esse lance de diário não vai durar muito, porque você é feio. Não podia esperar muito também de uma surpresinha de 1,99 de uma festa infantil, mas tudo bem._

_Ainda estou sem internet aqui em casa e não tenho nada pra fazer, já que cansei de reler os livros que tenho nessas férias. Pois é, adoro ler, e se tem uma coisa que eu ODEIO é clichês. Mas minha vida é um grande clichê meio obscuro e bêbado. Afinal, meus pais se conheceram numa festa que minha mãe embebedada secretamente pelas amigas, nadava vestida numa piscina alegando ser um golfinho. Na verdade não é nada romântico. Isso me lembra um pouco o dia em que eu e Sasuke nos conhecemos..._

_Tínhamos cinco anos e estávamos numa festa infantil em uma casa de inverno. Eu subi numa árvore de cerejeira para pegar uma flor e acabei ficando com medo de descer. Como estava num lugar mais isolado, num jardim, ninguém me viu, exceto ele que também estava observando as árvores. Depois dele me salvar, começamos a conversar e ficamos amigos. Os meus pais e o irmão de Sasuke ficaram amigos, então Sasuke começou a freqüentar a minha casa e eu a dele, já que morávamos na mesma rua, a que eu ainda moro. Com seis anos já éramos inseparáveis, até na escola. Com dez anos, nos víamos todos os dias e todas as noites, já que Sasuke secretamente subia numa árvore que tinha no quintal, ao lado da minha sacada e ficávamos conversando._

_Uma vez, numa sexta-feira, não vimos a hora passar e Sasuke ficou lá até de madrugada. Como já estava muito tarde para ele voltar e se ele fosse pego chegando em casa à essa hora estaria perdido, convidei ele pra entrar. Ele então deitou na minha cama e ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo. Ele, então, do nada, me beijou. Um selinho. Acho que durou alguns minutos. Então eu o empurrei e o olhei com uma cara assustada e perguntei o que ele estava fazendo. Ele morrendo de vergonha disse que não sabia, pediu desculpas e foi dormir no chão, com um grosso cobertor que dei pra ele. Mesmo dando uma de durona, não consegui dormir e fiquei o resto da madrugada virada pra parede, com um sorriso estranho e ruborizada. No dia seguinte fingimos que nada tinha acontecido e nunca mais conversamos sobre isso. Não que Sasuke não tenha tentado, mas sempre que ele falava sobre esse dia, eu mudava de assunto. E novamente voltei a falar do Sasuke... Bom, surgiu-me uma súbita vontade de comer queijo tostado, tchau._

* * *

_Olá novamente Sr. Diário. Sinto muito pelo Dan, eu sei que ele é um babaca. Pelo menos agora ele deve estar com dor de barriga por ter comido algumas de suas páginas. Hoje as aulas voltam no Konoha High School. Antes do almoço dei uma passada lá na minha antiga casa para pegar algumas roupas que restaram. Na verdade não foi difícil, já que eu só mudei de quarteirão. Pois é, mesma rua, só mudei para uma casa um pouco maior. O estranho é que a árvore que ficava em frente à minha janela na casa antiga estava com um galho quebrado... Pombos gordos. Tá, estou indo para o meu agradável primeiro dia na escola. Adeus._

* * *

E então tragicamente, numa tarde de segunda-feira, o diário teve seu fim. Dan, o monstro, ficou zangado por não ter ganhado biscoitinho e descontou sua frustração no diário que permanecia repousado sobre o criado de sua dona. O diário não teve como se defender já que as pavorosas e afiadas garras do medonho monstro foram rápidas e fatais. Após destroçar sua vítima, Dan, o pavoroso, continuou brincando com o corpo. Não se sabe se seu prazer doentio em deixar suas vítimas em fragalhos vem da sede de "sangue celulitico" ou de tédio animal.

Após essa introdução dramática, permita-me uma apresentação. Sou eu, Romeu. Sim, o Romeu coelho amigo da SakySakê. A partir de agora eu que vou narrar essa história idiota. Ainda bem, pois é comum demais uma narração estilo diário e cara, essa história não se adequaria nada ao comum... Pensando bem, talvez essa seja uma história ironicamente clichê e imprevisível.

Nesse momento, eu e Sakura estamos lendo um livro, mais especificamente "Orgulho e Preconceito". Na verdade ela só está passando os olhos pelas páginas, ignorando o merecido tratamento que uma obra tão sublime deveria receber. Sempre que ela está atormentada isso acontece... E ela está BASTANTE atormentada, assim como eu.

* * *

**Hey galerinha do mal! o/ essa foi só a introdução duma história totalmente nonsense... É literalmente uma sátira aos malditos clichês :D É meio estraanho isso de um amigo imaginário narrar a hitória mas... Ah, vai ser divertido ;B Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Primeiro dia em Konoha High School

_Nesse momento, eu e Sakura estamos lendo um livro, mais especificamente "Orgulho e Preconceito". Na verdade ela só está passando os olhos pelas páginas, ignorando o merecido tratamento que uma obra tão sublime deveria receber. Sempre que ela está atormentada isso acontece... E ela está BASTANTE atormentada, assim como eu._

_(FlashBack ON)_

Sakura gastou tempo demais comprando Bala em frente ao colégio, diga-se, renovando todo o estoque e atrasou-se para o primeiro dia. Quando estava correndo em direção à primeira aula, tropeçou no cadarço desamarrado do seu "Allstars" e caiu em cima de alguém. Não, não era nenhum deus grego... Era um menininho novato da sexta série que estava perdido e acho que ele machucou bastante na queda... Enfim, Sakura teve que levá-lo à enfermaria e perdeu todo o primeiro horário. O segundo horário, física, era com a mesma professora do ano passado, na mesma sala, com a mesma turma, e provavelmente todos sentariam nos mesmos o de sempre. Sakura, como de costume, sentou na quarta carteira, da quinta fileira da direita pra esquerda ( confuso ). Do seu lado sentaria Hinata, já que era início de trimestre e Ino ainda não estava desesperada em recuperar a média, sentando mais a frente ( antes de ir mal era da turma do fundão, todo ano a mesma coisa). Como foi a primeira a chegar, pediu para Kurenai, a professora, para beber água.

Beber água significava também dar uma volta. Saiu escola afora cumprimentando pessoas que há tempos não via, mas não viu ninguém da sua turma ainda. Depois de uns 10 minutos quando todos já tinham ido para suas salas, Sakura foi beber água e então voltou para a aula. Como aparentemente não havia novatos na sala, Kurenai deixou aquelas apresentações chatas de início de ano de lado e todos estavam colocando o "assunto em dia". Estranho, na primeira fileira Hinata estava sentada com Tenten, conversando com Kurenai... Mas ela sempre sentava com a Sakura. Alguém deve ter roubado seu lugar. Hm, vamos ver: segunda fileira Shikamaru e Chouji, terceira Karin e Tayuya? Mas elas não sempre sentam no fundo? Elas estão viradas pra trás conversando com... Uma pessoa que aparentemente não estava reciprocamente conversando com elas pois era apenas uma cabeça afundada em uma mochila cinza listrada.

Uma cabeça familiar... Cabelo preto espetado? Sasuke! ELE VOLTOU? Assim, do nada? E Naruto? Eu sei que eles mantinham contato pela Internet, então ele provavelmente sabia... Por que não avisou? E caso os pais de Sasuke tenham voltado para cá, já teríamos visto a notícia de que a sede da Multinacional mudou... Ele deve ter vindo sozinho. E como não tinha percebido Julieta logo acima dele? Tão linda, tão charmosa, tão má e incrivelmente forte (meus hematomas permanentes que o digam). Sakura não percebeu Julieta, claro, mas parecia que ainda não tinha percebido Sasuke também. Acho que estava entretida em procurar Ino no fundão da sala e sentou em seu lugar sem se dar conta dele. Ficou ainda uns 5 segundos encarando o nada, então parece que a voz aguda de Karin a irritou e ela foi finalmente ver com quem ela estava falando.

Deu um sobressalto tão grande que caiu com sua cadeira e ao tentar segurar-se em sua mochila, derrubou a mesa também já que a alça estava presa na quina. A mochila caiu em sua cara e a mesa na sua barriga. Ficou um tempo imóvel no chão, e provavelmente estaria um clima bem tenso se seu nariz (agora vermelho e sangrando) não tivesse apertado o play de seu celular quando a mochila caiu, e estivesse tocando às alturas Banana Phone. Todos estavam muito chocados para qualquer reação. Levantou-se subitamente, colocou a mochila nas costas e apontando pro sangue, encaminhou-se para a porta. Ótima cena. Descabelada, com nariz vermelho e pingando, cantando o refrão da trilha sonora de Banana vinda de suas costas. Todos só acompanhavam com o olhar. Infelizmente não pude ver como sucedeu a reação de seus colegas, pois ela já tinha saído da sala para a enfermaria.

Nancy, a enfermeira, já era íntima de Sakura de tanto que ela visitava a enfermaria ( 50% ela machucava alguém 50% ela se machucava). Nancy... Uma solteirona ruiva de 50 anos que coleciona lingeries. Simpática. Uma frequente cliente no sexy shop perto da casa de Sakura. Acho que de tanto usar a fantasia de enfermeira decidiu ser uma de verdade, embora tenha outras vocações... Ela é realmente boa com apetrechos. Bom, voltando: Sakura já esta deitada na cama, tentando conter o sangramento com um algodão azul... O algodão "ursinho pimposo" é o mais barato e só vinha colorido. A escola está tentando cortar gastos entende? Isso também explica o fato da sala dos professores ter vendido a máquina de waffles, cuja sempre roubávamos algumas daquelas maravilhas fofinhas. Triste perda. Acostume-se, eu realmente mudo muito de assunto. Quando estou agitado "falo" ainda mais. A psicóloga da Sakura disse que isso é uma tentativa de fugir da realidade.

O cérebro de Sakura está num turbilhão tão grande de informações que nada que se passa lá é "légivel" para mim ou até para ela mesma. Ela está com um olhar vago, sem sequer prestar atenção no caso que Nancy lhe contava. Pelo jeito, Nancy tinha tido ótimas experiências em um novo clube de swing que inaugurara semana passada. Depois de contar sobre três posições sexuais diferentes, Nancy percebeu que Sakura estava completamente alheia a tudo e começou a cutucar a cabeça rosa da menina.

- Sakura, está tudo bem? - perguntou Nancy como uma verdadeira enfermeira  
- É... - responde Sakura, caindo na cama que estava sentada. Pretendia passar o resto do horário na enfermaria, então concentrei-me para tentar conversar telepaticamente com Julieta. Sim, nós podemos fazer isso, temos meio que uma ligação.

- Julieta? Tá me ouvindo? - disse mentalmente.  
- Romeu! Sasuke idiota não teve coragem de conversar de novo com a Sakura por isso essas surpresas todas! Ele tá completamente desconcertado aqui.  
- Imagino... Há quanto tempo vocês voltaram para o país?  
- Faz três dias. Sasuke pediu para morar sozinho na antiga casa.  
- E como ele está?  
- Ele está bem confuso com isso tudo. Não sabe como se reaproximar de Sakura.  
- É, vai ser complicado. Ela também está confusa e ainda mais esquisita e doida do que antes.  
- Vai sobrar pra gente... Vamos fazer com que eles se encontrem depois da aula, onde ela está morando? Sasuke deu uma passada na casa antiga e estava vazia. Acabou ganhando alguns arranhados por ter caído da árvore.  
- Ah, então a teoria de Sakura de que os pombos estão engordando devido ao avanço da cultura fast-food é furada mesmo...  
- Pombos... Tudo bem né.  
- Ah, ela está morando na mesma rua então eles vão se encontrar de qualquer jeito na volta.  
- Nos vemos então...  
- Espera...  
- …

Ah como eu odiava quando ela fazia isso... Simplesmente "fechava" a mente antes de eu terminar de "falar". E logo agora que tinham tantos assuntos pra por em dia... Aquela maldita insensível. O próximo horário é Educação Física e como as aulas normalmente são separadas entre meninas e meninos, Sakura decidiu arriscar ir. Despediu-se de Nancy meio que automaticamente, que não estranhou tanto já que era acostumada as mudanças de comportamento pós-lesões de Sakura. Encaminhou-se para o ginásio e chegando lá, muitos amigos perguntaram se ela estava bem e Sasuke provavelmente ainda estava no vestiário se trocando. Sakura ganhava a simpatia das pessoas muito facilmente, por isso era bastante querida na escola e embora não integrasse o grupo de populares, era uma das melhores amigas de Ino, a menina mais popular da escola. Um cabelo loiro e sedoso somado a extroversão e um rosto bonito, sempre resulta em popularidade nesse país.

- SAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! - exclamou Lee ao ver Sakura. Infelizmente esse ano Lee tinha saído na sala de Sakura. Naruto não tinha, então tinham traçado um plano de troca de turmas em que um "esquema obscuro" trocaria o nome de Naruto pelo de Lee no sistema do colégio, mas pelo jeito Lee havia se previnido e pedido a Maito Gai para permanecer naquela sala.

- Por isso não tomo mais cereal. Odeio tigelas. - disse Sakura para si mesma.

- Minha honorável e bela flor permitiu às suas gloriosas madeixas sedosas crescerem durante este verão? Como poderia eu, um simples mortal apaixonado, imaginar que tua divina beleza poderia tornar-se mais resplandescente e admirável? Como sua alva pele fica angelical com esse leve tom rubro em suas bochechas e como seu corpo começa a tomar formas menos angelicais e mais voluptuosas.

De fato, Sakura havia deixado os cabelos que antes batiam no ombro crescerem, chegando até o final do busto. Além de tudo ainda havia dado uma encorpada e suas bochechas estavam mais coradas que o normal, um pouco queimadas. Provavelmente seu clube de admiradores ganharia ainda mais adeptos já que seu único suposto defeito físico que era a falta de peito, já havia sido "superado". Ainda assim, seria difícil qualquer cara alcançar Rock Lee em fanatismo.

- Concedemos à você, Lee, a honra pelas altíssimas notas de Sakura em português por expô-la a este vasto vocabulário implicado em suas suntuosas e admiráveis exclamações de amor - replicou Ino, sua eterna defensora, no mesmo tom Shakespeariano - agora vá procurar o nosso honorável professor Gai, por favor?

Após alguns anos de experiência em ajudar Sakura a se livrar de caras como Lee, Ino percebeu que a única coisa em potencial que desvia a atenção de Lee para Sakura, é Maito Gai, o professor de Ed. Física e uma espécie de símbolo de perfeição masculina para ele. Lee realmente deixou Sakura em paz e foi procurar Gai, que já estava atrasado três minutos, o que não era de seu feitio.

- Sakura, você está legal? - perguntou Hinata, mais séria que o normal, transmitindo preocupação em suas intensas orbes peroladas.

- É, mas agora Banana Phone está na minha cabeça de novo, bem difícil de tirar...

- Não nos referimos apenas à sua queda e sim à volta de Sasuke. - disse Ino que também estava séria.

- Vocês já sabiam e não tinham me contado? - diz Sakura num tom meio engraçado e um sorriso afetado - Acho que a volta de um antigo melhor amigo após anos é algo relevante para se contar nos momentos de fofocas telefônicas.

- Calma, rosinha, eu não sabia de nada. Só não me surpreendi mais do que você hoje. - respondeu Ino, olhando para Hinata.

- Eu admito que soube assim que ele chegou, Naruto me contou. Não sabia como te falar então achei melhor esperar. - disse Hinata olhando para baixo, recebendo de resposta uma cara confusa de Sakura.

- BOM DIA, JOVENS! - exclamou Gai, que havia chegando correndo junto com Lee - ESPERO QUE O VERÃO TENHA FORTIFICADO SUAS INAPÁGAVEIS CHAMAS QUE RESSALTAM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! DEVERIAM SABER QUE …

E assim continuou um enfadonho discurso de recebimento durante o resto do horário, o que tornou inútil a troca de roupa de muitos alunos e de vez em quando repreendia qualquer um que dissesse qualquer coisa durante seu "encorajamento da juventude". Sasuke sentara-se ao lado de Gaara, longe das meninas e eu pude conversar mais um pouco com Julieta. Ela não havia mudado nada. Após cinco minutos para o início do recreio, Gai liberou os alunos. Sasuke fora destrocar de roupa e Sakura saiu apressada com Hinata e Ino.

Os recreios em Konoha High School eram simplesmente uma divisão de territórios por grupos em hierarquia. Sakura era uma peregrina saltitante que cada dia passava o recreio com um grupo de amigos, sendo quase sempre acompanhada por Hinata e Naruto, seus melhores amigos. Os populares do grupo de Ino, gostavam de Sakura, mas um grupo de meninas sub-populares ( meninas burras metidas a populares ) a odiavam. Esse grupo era o de Karin, a colegial mais rodada da região. Boatos diziam que Karin já havia pegado até mesmo uma traveca de meia-idade numa festa em que estava muito bêbada... Sakura reunia também um grupo de admiradores que incluiam desde nerds simpáticos a populares disputados, sendo o mais fanático deles, Rock Lee.

O boato que correu no primeiro dia de aula do colégio era que durante as férias parecia estar acontecendo alguma coisa entre Sakura e Kiba, um dos amigos bonitos e desejados de Ino. Outra fofoca de primeira mão era que havia um novato gostosão vindo da Inglaterra, um antigo morador da região. Não nego que Sakura e Kiba aproximaram-se bastante no verão já que Kiba era seu novo colega das aulas de tênis de verão, mas não chega a ser um envolvimento romântico como Kiba gostaria. Hoje, juntamente com Hinata e Ino, Sakura passou o recreio perto do prédio de ciências humanas, a área que os populares se reuniam. Enquanto Hinata conversava com Ino e Shino, Sakura estava sentada meio escondida atrás de uma árvore com Kiba, periódicamente olhando para trás, com medo de encontrar Sasuke.

Após o recreio, todos fariam um teste de inglês para saber a qual nível deveriam ser encaminhados o que gastou quase um horário. No restante do dia escolar, todos assistiram a uma palestra qualquer sobre Drogas. Essas palestras no auditório mais eram um momento de troca em massa de SMSs, onde todos comentavam sobre todos e tudo. Circulou que o tal novato gostosão se chamava Sasuke e depois de alguns minutos, já se sabia seu sobrenome, importância financeira, parentes conhecidos, antigos amigos e se especulava até seu tipo sanguíneo e preferências capilares em meninas. Sobre Sakura e Kiba, correu que eles já estavam juntos e Sakura pretendia abortar seu já segundo filho dele. Essas especulações foram meramente conspiratórios e só tiveram relevância entre o grupo de sub-populares. No momento em que o sinal bateu e todos saiam desesperados para o portão do colégio, Sasuke começou a se aproximar de onde Sakura estava, e ela percebeu. Nervosamente pediu carona à Kiba e rapidamente foram embora em seu conversível prateado.

_(FlashBack Off)_

É, agora aqui estamos, no quarto de Sakura insultando a integridade literária de Jane Austen com essa leitura imprudente...


End file.
